


The Towel Strangler

by Blistering_Typhoons



Series: John H. Watson's Blog Entries and Other Shenanigans [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, John Watson is a Saint, John Watson's Blog, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Slice of Life, and crime, might be a series, there be italics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/Blistering_Typhoons
Summary: In which John writes a shorter blog as he is rather occupied with Sherlock's health, and Sherlock attempts a Pinterest DIY, with predictable results.





	The Towel Strangler

**Author's Note:**

> **Holy Shit, she posted.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Not much to say about this, I might make it a series, the title sort of implies that I have to.
> 
>  
> 
> The _italics_ are John's blog and the normal text is real life.
> 
>  
> 
> Well, anyways enough prattling, enjoy!

**The Towel Strangler ******

********

 

****

**John H. Watson ******

********** **

 

********** **

 

********** **

_This is a rather short blog, as Sherlock ended up injuring himself (what is new) and I am currently nursing the prat back to health. He insists that he’s fine, and seems to fail in realizing that he is arguing with a Doctor._

__

******__** ** **

__

 

__

******__** ** **

__

_It all starts with Sherlock being frustrated at the lack of evidence linking anything to the killer of this case..._

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

“What are you doing?”, Sherlock asks from somewhere in the kitchen.

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

John looks up with a frown, realizing that for the first time that evening, no pots or mugs were bring smashed together.

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

“Watching television, why?”, he replies.

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

John’s fingers trail over the buttons on the remote softly, internally debating whether or not he should switch to something more interesting. He did not usually watch television, but Sherlock had stolen his computer again a few hours ago.

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

“Why are you watching television?”, Sherlock answers with yet another question, his tone suggesting he found the idea completely stupid.

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

John was used to it. Sherlock found a lot of things stupid.

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

But, he muses with a small smile, he had not found John entirely stupid yet.

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

“Better question, what the bloody hell are you doing in there? You’ve been banging away for hours and I am pretty sure I’ll have to get a new computer soon.

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

Sherlock’s head pops out from the doorway of the kitchen, his expression affronted.

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

“Do you think I would take your computer and experiment- ok, bad example.”, Sherlock cuts himself off at the hard stare John regards him with.

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

But look-“, the consulting detective starts, vanishing into the kitchen, then emerging with John’s laptop and a determined expression.

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

Sherlock strides over to John, and knowing the drill by now, scoots over so Sherlock can plop down beside him with little grace.

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

“Now look.”, Sherlock says sharply, handing the laptop back to John and subsequently curling up into a sulking ball.

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

John snorts softly and lets his eyes drift over to the bright screen.

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

What the-

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

“Sherlock...have you gone mental? Why are you on Pinterest?”

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

A small beat of silence.

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

“I am attempting a DIY.”

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

John grits his teeth.

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

“First of all, I can see that. Second of all, I thought Mycroft forbid you from trying any more crafts? Third of all, Pinterest?”

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

There is an even longer silence after this one. The sounds of whatever was playing on the television the only noise present in the room.

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

John sighs and quickly closes his laptop and sets it down next to him.

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

“You kept failing at it, I gather?”

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

“Hm.”

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

“You guessed my password. Again.”

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

“Hm.”

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

“You really are this frustrated?”

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

A pause.

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

“Hm.”

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

John sighs and reclines back into the couch, head lolling back to face the rather grimy ceiling.

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

“You want to go for a walk?”, he ventures softly.

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

“Sure.”

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

 

******____ ** ** **

_We then quickly realized who the murderer was targeting next, ended up running madly (again) and interrupting a rather posh council meeting and Sherlock broke his arm._

__

******_____ _ ** ** **

__

 

__

******_____ _ ** ** **

__

Which I am now tending to.

__

******_____ _ ** ** **

__

 

__

******_____ _ ** ** **

__

Again. 

__

******_____ _ ** ** **

__

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations lads, you have made it to the end.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and feel free to kudos/comment ;P
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
